


Quiescent

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [56]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: peaceful(Even Caitlyn says it's okay. So it has to be, right?)





	

QUIESCENT

_peaceful_

“I must confess,” Caitlyn says, during their monthly tea dates. “I had my misgivings about you and Jinx.”

“You thought I couldn’t handle her,” Lux smirks.

Caitlyn smiles wryly, setting her cup down. “Well, to put it simply, yes. But,” she holds up a hand. “You must understand, she has a way of getting under your skin, making you act irrational, dragging you down to her level.”

“And then beating you with experience?”

“I had a right to be concerned,” Caitlyn sniffs, lifting her chin. “You were quite unlike yourself, angry and tense and wild. After that stunt you pulled on Cassiopeia, I feared the worst.”

“You knew that was us?” Lux blurts out, before wincing and cautiously glancing around. Then, lowering her voice, she asks, “I mean, how’d you know?”

Caitlyn gifts her with such a look, Lux couldn’t help but grimace.

“Right, detective and all that,” she laughs sheepishly.

“I’m fairly sure Cassiopeia knows as well,” Caitlyn tells her. “She’s vain, not a buffoon. Those paints were of Zaunite make and the only expert on light magic is you.”

“But I’m not the only one capable of light magic! It could’ve been anybody. Jinx could’ve done it all by herself.”

“Yes. But it’s no secret she had a special interest in you. Honestly, I’m shocked the summoners haven’t taken action, but you left no conclusive evidence. It’s all circumstantial. And, I suspect the only reason Cassiopeia hasn’t retaliated is because you’re Demacian. It would not look good for a Noxian to attack someone so esteemed without reasonable cause.”

“So Kat has her on a very short leash then?”

Caitlyn allows herself a very unladylike snort. “Indeed.”

“But, you know,” Lux starts, clearing her throat. “If that’s the only thing you can pin on us, then we’re not so bad.”

“Hmmm,” Caitlyn hums, stirring her tea. “Yes, I suppose you’re not. And, I’ve been meaning to tell you, love, I’m very pleasantly surprised.”

“Surprised?”

“Why, yes. Here I was, fearing her influence on you, fearing she’d warp you, dig her claws into you, and hurt you somewhere permanent.”

“You make her sound so cruel.”

“And she is, or I would’ve said so at any earlier date. But not recently. As of late, she’s been downright tame, almost sweet I would say. No one has heard a peep from her since she fixated on you. And I must say, I wasn’t expecting that. I was worried she was influencing you when in fact, it was you influencing her. It has been… quite the beneficial turn of events. Of course, Vi refuses to be convinced.”

Lux blinks. “You think… I’m good for her?”

Caitlyn smiles. “I think so. And should you continue your… relationship with her, you will find no objection from me. Not that my disapproval would have done anything.”

“Ez told you about our talk.”

“Forgive him, dear. I pressed. And you know how I get.”

“Meddler,” Lux teases with a small grin.

“And proud,” Caitlyn replies, smiling back.

Lux giggles softly before falling silent. Her expression slowly dims as she toys idly with her tea. She licks her lips, breathing in, before saying softly, “You’re wrong, though.”

“Hmm?” Caitlyn raises a brow.

“Your disapproval, I mean,” Lux continues. “It would have hurt. That’s something.”

Caitlyn studies Lux carefully, sipping her tea. “Would you have stopped then? If I had made my disapproval known, would you have severed your ties to Jinx?”

Lux looks Caitlyn straight in the eye. "I don’t think I could’ve stopped this for anything. I don’t think… “ She swallows before smiling thinly. "No, I know I didn’t want to.”


End file.
